A Week of Revolution
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: These are my one-shots for revolutionshipping week. Each chapter is a one shot with a different prompt. Features Yami, Anzu, Atem, and Teana. Rated M for lemon in chapter 4.
1. Kiss

This week is Revolutionshipping Week on Tumblr! I'll be posting my writings here each day they pop up. For now, this fic will be rated T, but the rating will change later in the week because I wrote a smut fic. Some days, there will not be any updates because I may have done something else for the theme such as drawing or making a gif.

I own nothing.

* * *

Day 1: Kiss

I Dare You to **Kiss **Anzu

****Anzu had never kissed a boy. She was not completely clueless, however. In the few dance classes she could afford, the girl had overheard the others discussing kissing techniques. Some of the more raunchy stories had made her stomach churn. That did not stop her from picking out one or two ideas. She had played them out over and over in her mind. Occasionally, she would add her own twist or ideas she had seen in movies. The boy in her dreams never changed.

Currently, he sat before her, those long lashes brushing his high cheek bones as he blinked. Anzu used the moment to draw in a steadying breath. It was hard to think straight with everyone looking at her. Breathing properly was completely foreign to her with those eyes of his resuming their burning stare.

"If you two ain't gonna do nuthin', then let us know," Jounouchi snapped.

Anzu bit back a rather scathing insult that would curl even his straight hair. Instead she decided on: "Look, Jounouchi, you idiots put us in a real pinch. We were just supposed to teach Yami truth or dare. We weren't supposed to force him into something he doesn't want to do."

"So, does dat mean you want to do it?" Jounouchi smirked.

Anzu's face burned. "I…this isn't about me, idiot. It's about…" She trailed off as she felt someone grip her wrist. Twisting her head, she saw Yami gazing at her intently once more. "…Yami…" She was not sure if she was finishing her sentence or saying his name like in a cheesy romance movie.

"The rules state that each contestant must do what is asked of him or her. Jounouchi dared me to kiss you. I will never back down from a game challenge."

The girl sighed. "But, Yami. I'm not a game challenge. You're not a game challenge. And besides, you can change to truth or ask for a new dare."

"That's bending the rules, Anzu," Honda disagreed.

"Anzu," Yami murmured. "Could it be this dare makes you uncomfortable?"

Leave it to Yami to hit the nail on the head. She was very uncomfortable to kiss him in front of their friends. Besides, it would not be be fair to Yugi. "It's not that I don't want to…I just…this isn't…"She stumbled for words, her face burning. There was no way to answer the question without bringing herself more embarrassment. It was not helping matters that Yami would not stop looking at her with those stupid crimson eyes long enough for her to gather her thoughts. He was so shy. She found it odd that he was willing to do this. Did a kiss mean nothing to him?

Yami blinked once more and glanced away from her. "If Anzu is uncomfortable, then it is not fair."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll ask ya a truth. Yami, do you want to kiss Anzu?"

"Jounouch!" Anzu shrieked. "That is hardly appropriate! Where is all of this coming from?" She glanced at Yami from the corner of her eye. He was being very careful to not look in her direction. She wondered why. Was he treating this stupid game seriously? _This isn't a duel, _she wanted to scream. _It's okay to surrender. _

"Yugi set you two up to this," he said.

"What? How did you…"

"Anzu, would either of them behave like this normally?"

"No," she answered as Jounouchi and Honda glanced at each other nervously.

"Yugi has been strangely quiet. This is another attempt to set us up, Anzu." Yami stood. "This game is over," he muttered before crossing the room and leaving.

"Yami…Yami, wait!" Anzu lurched after him. "I swear I had nothing to do with this!" She slammed the door shut behind her. No way was she risking those two over hearing her and Yami's conversation.

It was quiet for a beat before Jounouchi asked, "Will Yuge still buy us those burgers?"

XXX

Yami stopped at the end of the hall, his body half turned toward her. Anzu stopped and began babbling. "-don't know what came over them. Stupid boys. Not that you're a stupid boy! It's just I don't get why they would..? It's so immature and I…"

Anzu trailed off and Yami turned to face her fully. He crossed the distance between them in two long strides and placed his hand on the back of her head. Before she could process what was happening, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. It was just a slight, warm, and wet pressure but she felt it down to her toes. He pulled away and the spittle on her head felt chilled without his body heat.

"Don't worry, Anzu," he said lowly before turning and heading downstairs to the empty game shop.

~End~


	2. Winter

_AN: I just really like the thought of Yami being completely clueless about dating. This is kind of a twist of the blanket scenario. I own nothing. There is no fic for day 2, I did a fan art._

* * *

_Day 3: Winter_

Winter Storm

Another shiver rocketed Anzu's body. Her teeth chattered loudly and she could no longer feel her toes, or fingers for that matter.

"You need to take those wet clothes off," his voice droned from the corner of the room. Anzu narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up in a gestured that said he was innocent. "I swear, I won't look. I'll look for another towel in the supply closet down the hall."

The dark youth stood and retreated towards the only door in the room. "Tell Yugi he can't look either!" She snapped as the door closed behind him. She shivered again before stripping her winter coat off. When Yami had opened that dumb door, he had let out what little warmth had been in the tiny dressing area.

Numbly, Anzu peeled the clothes from her body, laying them out neatly so as to not wrinkle any further. The events leading up to their dilemma ran through her mind as she repressed the need to hit Yugi when she saw him again. Her violent thoughts surprised her. Yugi had always been a dear friend to her and it was not his fault they got stuck in the sleet.

She stood nude near the closed door as she waited for Yami to return. She folded her arms over her breasts in a feeble attempt to cover herself. Droplets of water dripped from her soaked hair and rolled down her spine. The sensation felt odd, almost dreamlike. Her skin was numb and yet, she could feel the cold of the drops. "Everything's so cold…"

"And it's going to get colder," Yami's voice called from the other side of the wooden door.

"Did you bring my towel?" She managed through frozen lips.

Yami opened the door a crack and held the white material out for her. "I tried to find the largest one."

She thanked him as she took it and quickly wrapped it around herself. She opened the door fully and Yami stepped inside, his arms full of towels and tiki torches. With a blush, Anzu noted that he had replaced the towel around his hips with one that was thicker. "It's not much," he admitted, dragging her attention back to his face. "But, for now, it will have to work."

"Work?" She questioned, watching him as he removed the torches from their bases.

Yami pulled a box of matches from where he had stashed it between his skin and the towel covering his hips. Lighting the first torch he answered, "The storm is getting worse, Anzu. We won't be able to leave until it lets up or someone finds us. We'll need heat and light in the event we loose power."

"But Yami," she began as she kneeled beside him, her eyes intent on the small candle flame of the torch he sat on the ground. "No one knows we're here. My cell has no signal. How do you expect anyone to know we're here? It's winter, Pharaoh. This place is supposed to be closed. If anything, the police will find us and arrest us for trespassing."

"Have faith, Anzu. Don't give up hope. And someone does know we're here. This is one of Kaiba's businesses. He owed me a favor so I asked if I could use it this weekend."

"I guess that explains why it's Blue Eyes themed," she offered as a joke to lighten the mood.

The pair sat in silence as Yami readied the last two torches. Yami reached for two towels from the pile and handed one to Anzu. "Your hair," he explained. "It's wet."

"Thanks," she murmured absentmindedly as she attempted to dry the tangled mass of locks. She watched Yami work his own matted mess. His usually spiky tresses hung down to his shoulders. "Why did you bring me here?" Yami's hands stilled at her sudden question and he glanced at her. "It's not that I don't _really _like hanging out with you..either of you for that matter. But this," she motioned around herself. "Tiki candles, a closed pool, meeting in a storm…none of this is you."

Yami tossed his hair towel down and breathed in through his nose. "You're right. I…" He glanced down at his lap as if the stale towel could give him answers. "I didn't think the storm would be this bad. Yugi said that you wanted to ice skate. Mokuba pulled some strings and had the pool here filled before the storm set in so it would ice over. You've done so much for me and I wanted to thank you. I didn't know that the storm would move in this fast…"

Anzu laughed. Yami hung his head lower in shame. Giggling, the dancer leaned closer to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Yami, you didn't have to go through all of this to thank me! A simple thanks would have worked!" Pulling away, she winked. "Or, you could have taken me to the arcade and dueled me on DDR. Loser buys milkshakes."

"But, Yugi said you wanted to go ice skating…"

"Yami, I said I wanted to skate in New York. I don't like the rinks here. Everyone is so competitive. And a pool really isn't the safest place." She thought about scolding him again for dragging her out there, but decided against it. "You feel pretty bad about this, don't you?"

Yami nodded sheepishly. "Truthfully, I have no clue about any of this. I've never…" He trailed off and turned his gaze back to the makeshift fire. "In any case, we should start planning a way out. Our clothes are too wet to wear and these towels aren't enough to keep us warm out there."

Her brows knitted together as she watched him grasp his puzzle. It was a habit of his that she didn't like. It reminded her of how limited their time truly was. She never forgot, not really, but seeing him communicate with Yugi…

She wiggled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense beside her and she closed her eyes. "I don't have a clue about this either. I don't understand anything about us. I've never really felt this way about a guy before and well, you're complicated, Yami. I like spending time with you. And maybe…I overreacted. Let's just hang out. We can leave in the morning unless someone comes for us."

"Anzu, we can't-"

"Yes we can. Now hush and put your arms around me. I'm freezing."

_End. Sorry if I missed any errors. I was working all day and got home late._


	3. Dance

Ok, some of you know I rp an Anzu who's a little bit twisted. She had the personality of when Marik possessed her. She's not as dark as she used to be, but she's still really depressed. Originally, I had drawn a really bad pic of Anzu twerking for Yami and this morning I got nervous and deleted it. So, I decided to write about Tea's accident that caused her to be mean. There's a lot of clues about why she became a stagehand and why she changed her name. I own nothing.

* * *

**Day 4: Dance**

**Anzu's Final Dance**

The silk ribbons slipped easily through Anzu's fingers as she tied her pointe shoes. Grumbling to herself, she glanced at her dressing room door. Even though she had slammed it shut, the chorus girls were still chattering outside. Frowning, Anzu considered telling them to leave. It was hard to concentrate with their very American accents shrieking about some guy named Brandon and the girl that played Odile. Temporarily forgetting about taping her ribbons, Anzu made her way to the door, but paused when she heard the voices switch to a low whisper.

"Did you hear about Anzu?"

"The Jap girl?"

"I swear she slept with Kingston. Her English is so broken, there's no way she could have auditioned for Odette without help."

"She doesn't need to be able to talk to dance…"

"You know how she's hung up on her ex from Japan?"

"She didn't get a seat this time."

"Maybe she understands it's over."

"Why would anyone want to date her?"

"It was all sex."

"No wonder he left. Hard to screw when you're on a different continent."

"Brandon took his seat."

Anzu turned away from the door. She could understand English better than she could speak it. She knew enough English to get around in New York and the theater provided her with a translator when she needed one. She hadn't slept with the manager. She hadn't slept with Atem or Yugi. She didn't care that those petty girls were talking about her or making up lies…she was used to that. It had happened back in Domino when Yugi had been practically a celebrity because of his dueling. What bothered her was the story she had been able to piece together about Brandon and Odile…Téa, she thought that was the girl's name…

Brandon was going to propose to Téa tonight and he had taken Atem's seat.

It shouldn't bother her as much as it did. After all, it wasn't really his seat. He couldn't be there. He never was there and she would never see him again. It was a fact of life. She had always asked Tom to save her a ticket and he always gave her one even though they both knew no one was coming. Yugi had university and Atem was dead. It was simple. But, she liked the thought of them being there in spirit. For all she knew, Atem probably was.

When she was cast as the Swan Queen, she released it was time to let go of Atem. She threw herself into learning the part perfectly. She had made it this far without his support. Maybe she didn't need him after all…

Inside, she knew that wasn't quite true…

He had believed in her. He always offered to take her to the arcade and play the Dueling Dance Game. He always offered her support.

Shaking her head, she threw the door open and the silence of the chorus girls mixed with the shocked expressions on their faces angered her. Had they not known she was in there? Careful to not crack her stage make-up, Anzu smoothed out her expression and said, "Break a leg."

The girls parted for her like the Red Sea and Anzu slowly made the way to the stage. She passed her dance partners and they might have asked her a question or two, but she ignored them. Not to be mean, rather because she was upset and wanted to get this over with quickly.

Xxx

Seeing the man she assumed was Brandon sit in Atem's seat was more nerve raking than she thought it would be. She felt Siegfried lift and twirl her and when the lights cast Brandon in shadow, she swore she saw Atem's shadow opposed to the American boy.

Leave it to him to play mind games, she thought darkly. She pranced and twirled to Rothbart and she thought the actor –David- muttered something to her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before Siegfried pulled her away.

A game of tug-a-war began between Siegfried and Rothbart as Anzu twirled and curled to and fro. The music swelled around her, the notes taking on a dark turn as it became obvious that Rothbart was winning the game.

_Don't worry Anzu! I know you can make your dream a reality!_

Anzu missed a step and Siegfried cursed at her under his breath. She didn't care; she simply let Rothbart pull her away once more.

She swore she had heard Atem's voice…

"An," David muttered. "Your slipper…"

She blinked and her eyes darted down. Crap…she had forgotten to tape them down. She would do it during Odile's number.

_But after seeing you today, I made up my mind!_

Anzu's eyes burned. She couldn't cry here…Why was she…?

_Sleeping Beauty…_

_My precious Anzu…_

_You don't **need** to get it…you just need to **accept** it, y'know? And **burn** these memories into your brain! The time you've spent with him…the feelings…burn it in so you **never forget**!_

She had felt bitter towards Jounouchi for a while after that day. Like she would ever forget Atem or the feelings she had for him…If only Jou had let her hug Atem one last time…

As she was once more ripped away from Siegfreid and into the arms of Rothbart, she realized just how slender the line between love and hate was. She had gone out of her way…She had loved him…No one had cared. He didn't care.

She broke away from Rothbart for her solo and as she twirled, she heard David hiss, "An! Watch out!"

The silk of her ribbons tangled under her toes, making the floor beneath her slippery and lumpy. She raised her leg for a pirouette and felt a tug as her left foot held down the ribbon from her right shoe. The audience and several actors and stagehands cried out as Anzu lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. She tried to stage fall, but her knees and hands slipped on the floor and her forehead hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Anzu slumped on the floor.

There was a brief pause of the music before the orchestra began playing the interlude music as the curtains rushed close. Kingston, other managers, and the nurse rushed onto the stage and David and Keith –Siegfried- kneeled beside her. The nurse rolled Anzu onto her back and gasped. "She needs a doctor, _now!_"

Kingston turned and snapped to the nearest manager and the performers on stage, "Get Kim in costume for Act III! And get ready for Odile's dance! Go!"

They rushed off and Anzu opened her eyes. The theater lights were brighter than usual; the yellows, reds, and purples blending together in a sickening way. Her stomach churned as her head injury began to throb. "Atem…"

The nurse leaned closer, "What dear? Is that your boyfriend? We'll call him at the hospital."

She could hear the shouts from back stage.

"Odette is down!"

"Téa, you're up!"

"Odile, you better save the show!"

"Where's Kim's Odette tutu?!"

"Odile, now!"

"No," Anzu murmured. "He's not…my boyfriend…"

"Téa, get on stage!"

Anzu felt herself being lifted up. Her head lolled to the side. "He's dead…" she whispered before blacking out.


	4. Silent

Summary: Atem and Anzu have sex the night before the final duel. (Kinda AU because Atem has his own bod.) Atem doesn't want to wake the others which seems to be a problem because Anzu is a screamer. Can she keep quiet?

I own nothing. Please don't read unless you are of age and ok with reading such. Also, I majored in health science in high school, have a degree in nursing, and am studying a health related field. It was really hard for me to write this without being technical and, well, gross. So I'm really sorry if this is cheesy.

* * *

Day 5: Silent

Silent Pleasure

He captured her mouth with his once more. Her scream puffed into his mouth. He ripped his mouth away after she relaxed against the pillows once more and latched it onto her shoulder. The Pharaoh sucked and bit her tender flesh. Her full breasts pressed against his chest and he groaned. Anzu's breath was hot as she panted against his ear.

"Ah," she sighed, her face squishing in pleasure as Atem found yet another sweet spot. His tongue traced lazy circles on her shoulder and her hands flew to his back, her nails drawing blood as she scratched him.

"Yami…I…"

His hand went from its place on her hip to cover her mouth. "Ssh," he hissed as her inner walls gripped him. "The…others…" He grit his teeth as he fought against his own pleasured grunt.

Anzu's head rolled back onto the pillows, her hands moving from his back to grip the tangled sheets beneath her. She squeaked as his seed splashed against her womb. Atem's hand traveled to her breast to tweak her hardened nipple.

The dancer bit her bottom lip as Atem increased the speed of his hips. A few droplets of blood formed across her lip and Atem kissed her once more, the blood causing their kiss to be sloppy and wet. Atem pulled his face up and a string of spit dangled from his lips and tickled his chin. He gripped her hips forcefully, no doubt leaving a bruise. Lifting himself up with his knees, he pulled her with him and used the new position to reach further inside.

Anzu's face crinkled up once more and her mouth opened and closed. Her nails dug deeper into the bed and sheets below her. "Atem…I…I need…"

"Don't…scream…" his hissed, closing his eyes. He thrusted twice more before his seed roared into her again. Anzu sucked in a breath and Atem closed his lips over hers. He grunted into her mouth as she writhed below him. His mouth silenced her pleasured scream.

He waited until his penis had shrunken down to pull out and roll off of the tiny girl. Anzu wiggled closer, her hands slipping on his sweaty chest.

"I didn't think…you would be a screamer," he whispered, his eyes locked on the ceiling above them.

"Only for you," she murmured.

He turned his head to look at her. She could see the pain hidden in his eyes. She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed his mouth. Their kiss was long and sent fire spiraling to her belly. She wretched her lips away. "Don't you dare think about tomorrow," she hissed, her lips grazing his slightly. "What ever happens…we'll find a way…you shouldn't have to…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to hover over her once more. "Anzu…" He paused as she cupped his cheeks, her thumbs stroking the sensitive skin under her eyes. "Promise me that if I loose, you will not speak a word of this to Yugi or the others."

She shook her head, tears seeping from the corner of her eyes. Her hands fell away to land limply at her sides. "Atem, I can't do that."

"You have to," he replied, his tone teetering on the edge of anger.

"Atem, I love you and I'm not going to hide it anymore," she snapped. "If I get pregnant, I'll have to confess. If someone asks me why my lips are swollen or why I have a hickey, I'm going to tell them."

"Anzu," his voice came out gravely like that night on Kaiba's blimp. The night she went into the shadows with him. The night she told him she wanted to stay by his side and help fight.

"You're protecting me…" she breathed. "Why? You stopped Zorc. Kaiba's not a jerk anymore. I can handle myself against creeps…What else is there?"

He leaned down a pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm protecting you from yourself. I don't want you to linger on tonight for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy. Even if you bare a child, please don't give up on other suitors."

"But who else-"

His lips moved against hers. Their lips parted with a popping noise. "I want you to be happy. And to do so, you must be silent about tonight. Burn it into your memory because tonight it all we have." He cupped her cheek and she nuzzled closer to his hand. "I care about you more than I will ever admit. I'm selfish about you and I don't want to share you with anyone. Not even Yugi. But there will be a time, a time that is drawer closer, where I must leave you forever. I want tonight to be ours."

She nodded slowly and embraced him, whispering to him, "If that's what you want…"

He kissed her shoulder and inhaled her scent -strawberries and peaches- before murmuring, "Yes…"


	5. Egyptian AU

Today is the final day or Revolutionshipping week. I hope to do this again next year! Day 6 was reunion and I did a gif, so no fic for yesterday.

* * *

**Day 7: Egyptian AU**

**Egyptian Memories**

I kept secrets. From everyone…

One such secret was why I was so attracted to Atem. It wasn't just because he saved me or his personality or his devilishly good looks. It was because of my imaginary friend. Yes, even I, the Queen of Friendship, had an imaginary friend. He never told me his name or I never gave him one; I can't remember which. I do remember that he pushed me into being friends with Yugi when we were kids.

When I first heard Other Yugi's voice that day in Burger World, I was stunned. I thought it had been my imaginary friend. But that was impossible! I stopped having one nearly nine years ago! The day Yugi and I became friends, actually….

Maybe…he was real?

That was my motive for befriending Yami. I needed to know if it was him I had known as a child. I never got a chance to ask him and he never said a word about it.

It was the day I went into his memories that I learned the truth.

There had been a peasant girl, Teana. Teana had loved Atem from afar and her dream was to become a palace dancer. She wanted to be with Atem.

I wanted to ask Atem if he knew about her, but Yugi never let me speak to him. And Jounouchi stopped me from going to him in the end.

In the end…

I may not have gotten my answer from Atem, but I did get some closure.

In the group of people waiting for Atem to enter the After Life was ayoung woman…who resembled me…

And in that instant, I knew Atem had known and cared for Teana. And that Atem's spirit had been pushing me towards Yugi so I could help reunite them…

And that thought brought about a million more questions. Did Atem only like me because of Teana? Or did he like me because of me?

All I know is…I loved him and always would…

~End~


End file.
